A New Chance
by Erik's Chris
Summary: Nine years after Erik was left by Christine, her daughter enters his life. After living together for 67 years, her mother shows up, begging for help. Based on movie more than anything, though a few book aspects. Rated M for sexual content later on.
1. Default Chapter

Sorry guys… comp crashed, have to restart…

Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera nor any part of it…

**Prologue**

ERIK POV

I felt her kiss and thought that she was going to kill me… I do not deserve to live, I do

not deserve to be happy. Why is she doing this? She pulled away and after telling her to

get out, I left through my mirror. What chance did I have to have her, to love her, to be

with her? None, that's what. She left me the ring. I am curious as to what I should do

with it. Destroy it? _No… _the voice in my head said. Great, now I'm gong mad… But

what to do with it? _Give it to Giry…_ _Give it to Giry…_

**short chapter, I know… just getting started…**


	2. Christine's Arrival

Chapter One: Christine's Arrival

(Roughly 9 years later)

_Christine's POV_

I was running… that was all I knew. I did not know where I was, or if I was still alive, all I knew was that I was running. When my bruised legs finally gave out on me, I collapsed on a rough stone surface. _Where am I?_ I thought, dazed. After a moment, I sorted myself out, and realized with a moan of panic that I was in the catacombs beneath the Opera House… again.

I am Christine de Chagny, I am 9 years old, and my parents are Christine Daae, and Raul de Chagny. I have light blonde hair, and blue eyes (which is kind of funny since both my parents are brunettes, and have dark eyes.) I typically have bruises on my arms, legs, and sometimes face (though very rarely). The reason is that after my parents got married, my father started drinking… heavily. I had always wondered why he hit me… Then I started asking if the stories about the Phantom of the Opera where true. I never told then that he was secretly giving me lessons at night. Father would have killed me.

Anyways, after my panic began to subside, I heard music in the distance. I followed the sound and ended up in front of a lake. I swam across, and after landing on the beach, passed out.

_ERIKS POV_

I was playing the organ while visiting my old home when I heard a crash… I got up startled, and looked at the beach just in time to see a young girl collapse on the beach. I gently picked up the little girl and noticed a number of bruises. I knew whose child she was, and, what was more, I knew how she had gotten those bruises. I looked at her and almost threw the unconscious girl. She was almost an exact replica of Christine with blonde hair! When I had been teaching her she had looked more like Raul… now she… I sighed for the poor girl's fate, and laid her on the silk-covered bed.

Raul arrived moments later.

"**Where's my brat!**" He bellowed.

"hush you stupid, drunken, fool, she's sleeping" I snarled at him. "What's her name?" I asked, to cover up the fact that I had been teaching her… although I didn't really know her name… she never told me.

"Why should I tell you, monster?" Raul sneered.

I pulled out my gun and fired. I had never liked guns… too messy, so my aim wasn't that good. I hit his leg instead of his head.

He cried out, and managed to snap "Fine, if you want that… _thing_, keep her, she is under _your_ protection now" before he left…

Reviews make me want to update…


	3. Confusion and amazement

Chapter Two: Amazement

_Erik's POV cont…_

**_ME? Raise a CHILD? _** My mind screamed at me as I also contemplated shooting at Raul again. However, he was soon out of reach. I sighed, pushed the thought of killing Raul, and having my little blonde angel ravaged by that drunken sot… again. Yes, I had seen that bastard rape her… unfortunately; I could not do anything because the mirror I looked in had 3-inch thick glass… good for sound, but not much else. I had contemplated kidnapping her. I was actually going to do that tonight when she dropped practically dead on the beach.

I turned to the bed, hearing her stir. I pushed my thoughts into one of the many rooms of my mind, and shut the door firmly.

I walked over to her and sat gently on the edge of the bed. The last thing I wanted to do was scare her at the moment. The porcelain mask that hid the right side of my face began to get slightly wet on the inside as I shed tears for this poor girl. I very seriously began to contemplate hanging the _honorable_ Victome, and his pretty little Comtess.

Shaking my head to clear it, I very gently began to shake her awake, singing to her all the while. She woke up, looked slightly dazed for a minute, sorting herself out and looked at me…

_Christine's POV_

_I heard screaming and realized it was my own. I heard my mother cry, but decided that what I was experiencing was far worse… _I began to shake a little, trying to wake up from the nightmare. The reason I had run. I vaguely heard voices from outside my dream, but concentrated on waking up. Moments later, it seemed, my guardian with the angelic voice began to sing. I woke up quicker and after a little disorientation, I turned to stare at my angel. I started when I saw his face.

"You're… the…." I stuttered, then, realizing after I saw in his eyes that he would not hurt me, tried again. "You're the Phantom of the Opera House…"

He nodded and I got some courage from that. "You're my guardian angel?" "Yes."

My child understanding sorted through this quickly, and questions began to pour out. "What's your name? How old are you? Is this where you live? Are you….."


	4. Hunger and Music

_Okay guys, I am attempting to learn a little French, however, I suck… I am trying to practice by throwing words in every once in a while, please bear with me _

_Erik's POV_

I stared at her as question after question poured out. I could hardly believe that this was the same, extremely shy girl that I had taught, comforted, practically raised… I could do this, I just need to slow her down a bit.

"Christine…" I trailed off as she stared at me expectantly.

" My name is Erik… Giry" I said, adopting my surrogate parent's name.

"Are you related to Madame Giry?" "Distantly" "Oh"

"I am 32 yrs. old, and yes, this is where I live." "oh"

She stared at me so complacently and trustingly (not sure if that's a word), that all I could do for a moment was stare at her. Gathering my wits I asked

"How old are you now? I lost track"

"Nine, my birthday is in two months."

"Okay, how were your sisters?" I was worried about them, because Christine was the eldest she got far worse, but nevertheless… What had always amazed me most was the fact that a 7 year old child had managed to hide every scar from the world, as well as keep her disgusting father's attention on herself, protecting her sisters. I was the only one she had confided in, she told me herself.

I was snapped out of my reverie when she started talking again

"Maestro? I 'm hungry, do you have anything to eat?"

"Call me Erik, and I believe that I can find something for you." I got up and walked away.

By the time I had gotten back, she was fast asleep. After checking to make sure she would be okay, I wrote her a note telling her I had gone out, set the tray down on a nightstand beside the bed, I went looking for Mme. Giry.

_Christine's POV_

I woke up knowing that my maestro was not there. _Erik_, I told myself. _Call him Erik, he is your teacher no more._ I saw the plate and my stomach told me that I should do something about the heaping plate. There was some cheeses, some exotic looking fruits, bread, and a glass of milk. I trusted mon ange, however, I trusted no one with my food, esp. if it had been sitting out. My stomach disagreed with my reasoning however, and soon, all food had been consumed.

After a bit of wondering around I found an organ, and a violin. I had always loved to play organ and was learning to play violin. I absently picked up the violin, still thinking of mon maestro. I began to play a song that everybody told me was complicated, but that I had always found quite easy. When it came to Anmita's part in Point of No Return, I began to sing along. After all, why practice one when you can practice two?

"_Past the Point of No Return…" _

"What the Hell!"


	5. Songs in my Head

_N E wayz, summer vacation now, Whoohoo! Oh wait, I have ss. sigh could be worse I guess. I do not speak French, so if I screw something up, please correct me, but be nice . What French sentences are in here I got off a translator…_

_**Erik's POV**_

Luckily for me, Antoinette was home when I showed up. I banged furiously on her door until she showed up. "Bonjour?" She asked groggily, shaking her head.

"J'ai besoin de quelque aide, mon vieil ami (I need some help, my old friend)." I said, slipping inside.

"pourqui?" …..

GOING TO ERIK'S HOME

"Okay, so let me get this straight: Christine Rene plopped down on your beach, half-dead, you shot her father, put her into a bed that only your old lover has been on, and now you are stuck raising her, and need my help?" She raised her eyebrows and stared at him until she heard a faint noise, like a violin. "Wha….?" A familiar voice drifted up to meet her.

_Past the Point of No Return…_

"WHAT THE HELL?" I roared, dumbstruck. That could not be Christine René, she was asleep. I ran down, crazed by thinking that Chris's mother had returned to me. I stopped dead when I saw the younger Christine staring at me with fear evident in her eyes. I stared for several moments, composing myself. "Christine, what are you doing with my violin?" I asked, much calmer now.

_**Christine's POV**_

"I…I… I w-was p-pra-acticing, l-like, you t-taught m-me." I stuttered, scared as all hell. Not that he was going to hit me, but that he would tell me to leave, refuse to speak to me, or…

"What made you want to play that song?" His control was clearly forced.

"I…I…." I trailed off. I was terrified. His face softened, and he walked over to me. I took an involuntary step backward, and he looked startled.

"Here" he said gently, taking the violin, and sitting at the organ. "You are singing a bit out of tune, it's easier to sing it with the organ. My violin is never in-tune for long, sounds it, but it's not."

I stared for a minute, as he motioned me to the organ. Then he began to play and sing.

_**Erik's POV**_

I looked at her for several moments, and began to sing, knowing it would calm her down.

_You have come here,_

_To the seat of sweet music's throne_

_To this kingdom where all must pay homage_

_To music, music._

_I have brought you, _

_for one purpose, and one alone… _

I broke off, looking at her for a moment. Then I rose from the organ, held out my hand for her, and led her away from it. Her eyes where filled with a certain awe, one that I had seen once before from a certain woman in a boat. I could not sing music of the night. Before I could say anything, she began to sing

_**Christine's POV**_

I had to say something. I could not just stand there gaping like an idiot. So I began to sing, making everything up As I went along.

_Qui est l'ombre l'est je vois dans la nuit ? _

_Quand la voix du ciel me Trouvera ici ? _

_J'ai trouvé mon ange _

_Mon ciel _

_Ma terre. _

_Mon seul espoir est Que mon ange toujours sera_

_là-bas de me garder et me diriger…_

_(Who's shadow is it I see in the night?_

_When will the voice from heaven_

_Find me here?_

_I have found my angel_

_My heaven_

_My earth._

_My only hope is…_

_That my angel_

_Will always be there_

_To guard me and to guide me…)_

I broke off, hearing a strangled sob. It came from Erik.

"What's wrong, did I say something? Maestro?"

_**Erik's POV**_

I stared at her and shook my head. "No child, you did nothing wrong." She seemed relieved. I picked her up and put her into the large bed. "Get some sleep" I instructed.

"But I'm not tired."

"Go to sleep Chris."

"Okay." She agreed. Then she did something really surprising, she stood on the bed, stood on tiptoes to reach my face, and kissed me on the cheek. She lay down and promptly went to sleep. I was stunned.

I had forgotten Mme. Giry was still here, and after regaining my wits, I looked around for her. But when I looked for her, she was gone. I saw an note lying on the table, and by the fact that the ink was still wet, I gathered she had _just_ left.

_Erik,_

_You don't need any help from me, the two of you will do just fine. You will make a great guardian. Just don't fall in love with her._

_Antoinette_

I like reviews. This is not meant to be a cliffie, just the last part of this time-period. Haven't decided how old I will make Chris yet, so bear with me.


	6. Music of the Night

_**Roughly 6 years later**_

Erik's POV

I sat at my organ, playing a song that had haunted me for years. It was a song of love, of want, of need; one that had signaled her betrayal.

For years, I had not sung _Music of the Night_, for fear that she would return to haunt me. She had…. In the form of her 15 year old daughter. I might not have been able to discern between the two, if not for the fact that Christine Rene was a fireball. Hell on wheels. Extraordinarily amusing, and, she didn't hate me. I had come to….

_CRUNCH!_ My little fireball collided with me shouting at the top of her lungs "I'M HOME FROM SCHOOL ERIK! DIDJA MISS ME?"

A good deal softer. "Sorry, didn't mean to knock you over…" Someone cleared their throat behind us, and Chris got off me… She had knocked me off the bench. "Erik, this is Rebecca. I've told you about her, right?" I stared for a few moments, regaining my composure.

"Bonjour Madamioselle." "Uhhhhh…." Was Rebecca's reply. "she is an exchange student from America, remember? She doesn't speak French." Memory spark.

"Good evening miss Rebecca. What, may I ask brings you down here?" I asked in english this time. She pointed at Chris. Apparently, I intimidated her. She looked to Chris for instructions. I was then surprised. Christine spoke Spanish. "Vayamos. Erik quiere jugar el órgano en este punto." (Let's go. Erik likes to play his organ at this point) She smirked. "Pienso que podríamos mantenernos ocupó en su cuarto"(I think we could keep ourselves occupied in his room) "Don't you dare you little imp." I mouthed. 'Oh I dare' was written all over her face.

I sighed and turned to my organ. "WOW! This is cool Chrissy!" I suddenly heard. Chrissy? _CHRISSY!_ The two girls where now chatting loudly, moving their hands excitedly. I sighed, and turned, just in time to receive one of Chris's random kisses on the cheek. "We love you too, Erik" she joked. I looked at her face. "Why thank you my dear… My room is locked, you know that right?" I had built myself a room and put a lock on it as soon as little Chris had moved in… I could never prove that she got in, but I changed to locks every once in a while, just to be sure.

"No problem for me… I have a key! flashes key... ooops"

"OHHHHH, KEY KEY KEY KEY! WOW!" Rebecca shrieked… my opinion of her was rapidly changing. She wasn't at all as shy as I thought. She was actually more childish that Christine.

"… Not necessary to yell Becca, I need my ears." I heard Chris say, as I shook my head to clear the ringing that her yelling had caused. Rebecca nodded slightly. Then, she aurprised Christine by saying "Approuve, maintenant quels sont nous allant faire ? Je sais, jouons sur le piano !" (Okay, not what do we do? I know, let's play on the piano!)

"Ce n'est pas un _piano_, un coup manqué. C'est un _organe. _There is a difference." I said, my anger growing. Christine stepped in saying, "She didn't mean it Maestro, she doesn't know the difference. Now, when is our singing rehearsal?" I knew she called me maestro in order to calm me down, to flatter me, to turn my attention from her childish friend to me. It worked. "In two hours, Chris. You had better be ready and warmed up." She nodded and walked away, calmly singing her scales. Then she launched into _Music of the Night, _which surprised me greatly for two reasons. 1) It was a tenor song… she was a soprano, 2)I never sang it to her. I stared at her.

She sang softly, gaining confidence as she went.

_Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation_

_Darkness stirs and wakes imagination_

_Silently the senses abandon their defences_

_Helpless to resist the notes I write_

_For I compose the Music of the Night_

I began to sing with her, adding my hypnotic tenor to her clear, haunting soprano.

_Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendour_

_Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender_

_Hearing is beliveing, music is decieving, _

_Hard as lightning, soft as candlelight,_

_Dare you trust the Music of the Night_

_Close you eyes for your eyes will only tell the truth,_

_And the truth isn't what you want to see, _

_In the dark it is easy to pretend.. _

_That the truth is what it ought to be._

_Softly, deftly, music shall caress you_

_Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you_

_Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind_

_In this darkness which you know you cannot fight_

_The darkness of the music of the night_

_Close your eyes start a journey through a strange, new world_

_Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before_

_Close your eyes and let music set you Free..._

_Only then can you belong to me._

_Floating, falling, sweet intoxication_

_Touch me, trust me, savour each sensation_

_Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in_

_To the power of the music that I write_

_The power of the music of the night_

_You alone can make my song take flight_

_Help me make the music of the night…_

We ended looking at each other. I leaned into her, my face inches from hers.

"gasp!" I jumped nearly a foot in the air. What had I been about to do? Was I going to give her a telling off? No. What then?


	7. Music of the Night2

Sorry guys, keep forgetting. I do not own PoTO, nor any songs, or original characters… I wish I owned Erik though ;p. The 'malformation' is not enough to 

deter me! I however, do own all the characters I create and the plot line

**Christine's POV**

As I walked I chatted with Becca. I was teaching her French. She had told me she does not speak it, and, since I don't speak

English very well, I decided to teach her a civilized tongue.

I began to absently sing, not even realizing what I was doing, until Rebecca stopped. I turned, and saw her staring at me.

"What where you singing?" She asked me in English.

"Child of the Wilderness. I wrote it for my…. For Erik" I had been about to say my Erik. Why… I don't know. In a way,

I had written it for myself too. We where both alone… it made perfect sense.

"Sing it again?" she pleaded. We where half-way home by now. However, I obliged her.

_Child of the wilderness Born into emptiness Learn to be lonely Learn to find your way in darkness _

_Who will be there for you Comfort and care for you _

_Learn to be lonely Learn to be your one companion Ever dreamed out in the world There are arms to hold you?_

_You've always known Your heart was on its own _

_So laugh in your loneliness Child of the wilderness _

_Learn to be lonely Learn how to love life that is lived alone Learn to be lonely l_

_ife can be lived life can be loved Alone…_

By the time my song had finished, We where just about to Erik's home… MY home. Rebecca apparently heard music,

because she jumped a foot in the air, and shoved me hard enough to knock me into Erik.

"I'M HOME FROM SCHOOL. DIDJA MISS ME!" I shouted to cover the fact that I was had just bowled him over.

"Sorry to knock you over." I almost whispered, after seeing his stunned and slightly angry face. I didn't even hear Becca behind me.

Erik shifted position to try and get up. I looked and saw her, then decided to introduce her, because Erik was staring at her strangely.

After I had teased him for a minute. Becca's voice rang out, slightly stunning me in the extremely echoy caverns.

After regaining my hearing, I asked to lower her voice. I began to practice my scales, and after turning and seeing his c

onfused and slightly hurt expression… (note:He is used to longer arguments, and thinks she is mad at him when she cuts off.)

I began to sing to him, and to him alone. I forgot that Becca was even in there.

_Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation_

_Darkness stirs and wakes imagination_

_Silently the senses abandon their defences_

_Helpless to resist the notes I write_

_For I compose the Music of the Night_

_He began to sing with me, adding his hypnotic tenor to my soprano._

_Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendour_

_Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender_

_Hearing is beliveing, music is decieving,_

_Hard as lightning, soft as candlelight,_

_Dare you trust the Music of the Night_

_Close you eyes for your eyes will only tell the truth,_

_And the truth isn't what you want to see,_

_In the dark it is easy to pretend.._

_That the truth is what it ought to be._

_Softly, deftly, music shall caress you_

_Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you_

_Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind_

_In this darkness which you know you cannot fight_

_The darkness of the music of the night_

_Close your eyes start a journey through a strange, new world_

_Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before_

_Close your eyes and let music set you Free..._

_Only then can you belong to me._

_Floating, falling, sweet intoxication_

_Touch me, trust me, savour each sensation_

_Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in_

_To the power of the music that I write_

_The power of the music of the night_

_You alone can make my song take flight_

_Help me make the music of the night…_

We ended looking at each other. I leaned into him, my face inches from his.

"gasp!" I ignored the distraction, and captured Erik's attention once more. Bad decision. Madame Giry's cane whistled out of nowhere and

hit me square in the butt. I was really confused and more than a little frightened. I heard Madame Giry shouting at Erik dimly, right before I fainted.


	8. Fevers and Angels

_Okay, before I go on. Rebecca was introduced because she is my best friend in the whole wide world and she begged me to._

_Rebecca: I feel special now. Extremely childish. I am so totally in character _

_and that is awesome._

_I also want to give thanks to Beccie Magnus, the first to review this particular story. gives cookie_

_I will also add others who wish to be in… let me know what you want your char to be like, and I will work them into the story somehow _

_Only a few reviews, but thanks for the ones I have gotten! Hope to get more hint hint!_

_Okay, story time._

_Erik's POV_

I heard a strangled gasp, and turned. I hadn't been listening to Giry anyway. She was like a mother to me, however, she was so tiresome sometimes. I caught Christine just before she hit the ground. I carried her to her bed, and laid her down. She began to whimper as soon as my hands where off her. To remedy this I lay down beside her and held her as I often had when she was sick. I gently ran my hands over her hair, which was starting to get really curly like her mother's, and looked at her for a long time.

"What are you doing Erik!" Giry demanded loudly. I stared at her with a look of death on my face. She shut up, and walked over to the bed. I could tell she disapproved.

"She has a fever Erik, I will go get things to bring it down. _You _keep her still and warm 'till I get back. Miss, come with me." And she left, taking with her my Christine's highly annoying friend… I paused. _When did I start thinking of her as _my _Christine? _

She opened her eyes slowly, and looked at me in confusion. "Eeriik? Where am II?" She slurred more than spoke. I stroked her face reassuringly. "In your bed dearest child." She grew really agitated, and practically shouted "I am _Not_ a child!" Then she passed out again.

I began to sing to her softly.

_Wandering Child, so lost, so helpless._

_Yearning for my guidance._

Much to my surprise, she began to sing in her sleep

_Angel, my father, friend and phantom_

_Who is it there staring?_

_Erik: Have you found yet your angel?_

_Christine: Angel, oh speak, what endless longings_

_Echo in your whisper?_

_Erik: Too long I've wandered in winter, far from your strange, loving gaze_

_Christine: Wildly my heart beats against yours_

_Both: And the soul obeys_

_Simultaneously_

_Christine: Angel of music, I accept you, turning to true beauty_

_Angel of Music, My protector_

_Erik: Angel of Music, you accept me, turning to true beauty!_

_Angel of Music, do not shun me_

_Both: Come to me Strange angel!_

I fell asleep holding her, and smiling. It may just me some demented dream, but I would enjoy it for the time being.


	9. Notes

_Okay, any questions? No? Good. Onward with the story (was about to post it twice…)_

_Next Morning… or maybe just a few hours later 'looks at clock' damn thing is broken (sorry couldn't resist) Back to the story!_

Erik's POV cont…

I woke up several hours later, to the sound of Christine's snoring. She never snored unless she was sick… The snores where still quite loud, and I got up, plugging my ears. Chris tossed around a little bit, 'till she was comfortable. I walked to my music room and picked up my violin. I needed something to clear my head. She was asleep, she could not have understood what she was saying. I had meant every word, but I knew she couldn't. _Don't be so sure._ The annoying voice in my head counseled. _Oh shut up._ I grumbled, quite a bit more testy than I usually was in the morning. Then I saw the note with Antoinette's handwriting on it…

Christine's POV

I woke with a terrible headache. I had woken up slightly the night before to listen to Erik sing. He was probably singing to comfort me. He couldn't have meant what he said. _He did_, the little voice in my head insisted. _Oh shut up_, I replied. Thinking made my head hurt. I heard Erik in the music room, so I got up, changed into much more comfortable clothing, and went in. I was surprised to see him reading a note of some sort.

"Morning?" I said, a bit disoriented still. He looked up and smiled. That was the first time I had ever seen him smile, it was actually rather… was sexy the word? No. Charming. That's what it was. Charming. "Good Morning, little comet" I smiled slightly. He was always making up nicknames for me. "Isn't good and morning together an oxymoron?" I looked around. "Is there anything to eat? I'm starving. I'll be right back." I walked out of the room. Just the sight of him made me feel weak. I wanted nothing more than to run over to him and… well…

I reached the kitchen without incident. I fetched some bread and cheese and returned to the music room. He looked up as I entered.

"Feeling better?" I could see something in his eyes. Desire? I mentally shook my head. _He's just concerned_ I told myself. "Yeah, much." I said sarcastically, going and sitting on his lap. "What you reading?" I looked the note over curiously.

_Erik,_

_I don't know what you think you're doing, however, I will not remonstrate you for it. I need some help. Meg has been experimenting in things best left untouched. Could you talk to her, and get her to stop? I don't want her to get hurt by this new boy. The thing she is using is called Crystal Meth. on the streets. Please, please help her. You have always been like family to me, and I am begging you. I was coming to talk to you about it when Christine fainted._

_A word of advice, keep a close eye on Christine. Keep her off of this thing._

_With love,_

_Antoinette_

_p.s. please apologize to Christine for hitting her… I stumbled._

"I'll be back in a little while" he said, before getting up and walking out, leaving me staring dumbfounded after him.


	10. Meg

_Morning! Hope everybody is enjoying this makes a face I keep having trouble with certain aspects._

_I wasn't entirely certain what I wanted to do with Meg. I just sort of randomly thought about the meth and decided to add it in. Erik wouldn't know much about the streets (his morphine being imported from Persia… how, I don't know), which is why I had Antoinette explain it._

_Onward and Upward!_

Several Hours Later

Christine's POV

I heard footsteps. I had not know Mlle. Giry very well, but I knew that Christ… Mother had always adored her. This must be bad, if Mme. Giry would send for the one that Mlle. Giry _hates._

Erik walked in the room, and my heart nearly stopped. I stared at him for what seemed like hours. That was all I could do. He was battered from head to toe, and his mask had gotten knocked off. He was doing his best to conceal the right side of his face from me. I finally regained some of my wits, and got up. I walked over to him, and only then noticed the form of a woman in his arms.

He looked _at _me instead of _through _me. His eyes clearly showed where he wanted to put his burden. All the doors in our home where locked, and mine was only enclosed by a screen. I walked over, opened my 'door', and turned back the covers so that she could lay down and be warm.

I already had linen and Alcohol when he finally came out. I motioned him to the organ, and began to check damage.

"Take off your damned shirt, I can't see anything" mumbled "It would be nice if you wore white every once in a while…"

"You know I don't wear white, and I'm fine." He snapped. I very calmly (or so it seemed) clapped my hand on his shoulder, where I could see the large stain even through his black clothing. I was a bit peeved that he had dropped me in the library, and had just walked off, so I did it a great deal harder than I meant to. He fell when I did that, and, unfortunately for both of us, he hit the floor instead of the bench.

"What the hell was that for?" he practically screamed at me.

"I _didn't_ mean to drop you, _Erik!_" I shouted back. I was already upset, and his comment was the straw that broke the camel's back. We raged back and forth for several minutes, and I finally heard the polite cough that echoed in the caverns.

"Hello, my dear" My godfather said calmly.

"NADIR!" I screamed, my humor instantly restored. I rushed over to him and _threw _myself at him, confident he would catch me. He did. Then he quite promptly swung me over his head. I stared at the 6'4 Persian and threw my arms around his neck. Then, my attention was turned to the woman beside him. I shoved myself off Nadir, and hid behind Erik. And no, I am NOT shy. The pretty brunette next to my Godfather was my mother.

"Hello, Angel" She spoke softly. He laughed at her. It was a cold, mocking laugh that chilled me to the bone.

"Angel? _Angel!_ What on earth makes you think that _I, _the hideous beast that does not exist, is your precious _angel?_" I had told him about what she said to me, Maria, and Jessica. "What is she doing here, Daroga? My charge and I are busy" _Charge?_ " So we would take it as kindness, or at least decency, if you would remove her from our sight." He turned his attention to me. "Dearest, would you go and check on our new passenger? She seems to be stirring."

I obeyed without comment. I knew that Erik didn't want me to hear what he was saying. He began to speak in German, which, unfortunately for him, I knew well. I ignored him, he didn't want me to hear, so I obliged.

"Now," I murmured to myself, "what are we going to do with _you_?" I looked at Margeurite Giry for several minutes. Her very light blonde hair was pretty, and she looked like a porcelain doll. I _did _notice, however, that she reeked of alcohol, much like Erik did on occasion, and getting close to her wasn't pleasant.

She started to stir, and looked at me blankly for several moments. Then, wordlessly, she punched me as hard as she could. A word of advice, avoid being struck by a drunk person if you can. I reeled, and cried out in surprise. Erik walked… no, ran in and almost stepped on me. I had been knocked to the floor. I got up in time to bash my head on her other fist, and then passed out.


	11. Pain and Abandonment

_Sorry I haven't updated this last week. Have been working on my backyard. Thanks Akasha for the great review. Much appreciated. Huge argument in this chapter, and someone will get pissed._

Erik's POV

When Christine Rene walked into the room, she turned and looked back momentarily. I ignored her, and began shouting at Christine in German

"Kommen zu versuchen und mein Herz aus wieder, nicht wahr zu reißen? Ich hatte gehofft, dass Sie nur mich allein verlassen würden! Ich. ...I..."

(Coming to try and rip my heart out again, are we? I had hoped that you would just leave me alone! I...I...) I was cut off by a startled cry from Chris's room. I ignored Christine's calls, and bolted inside. I found her on the floor, looking dazed. She pulled herself up, and collided with Meg's other fist. She was out cold.

"Meg!" Christine screamed at her obviously intoxicated friend.

"Herro?" Meg managed to slur before passing out again.

Through all this, I realized that I was still bleeding… would have to take care of that later. I picked up Christine Rene off the floor, and called to Nadir, "Daroga! Get her out of here, I do not want her in here! Antionette told _me_ to handle this, so I will."

I set Chris on my bed and gently covered her up. When I walked back out, I received a sharp slap across the face. The distorted, and very sensitive half no less. I stared as Christine De Chagny pulled back to slap me again. I grabbed her arm and shoved her backwards.

"WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?" I roared, forgetting that Chris was still asleep in the room behind me.

"ME! ME! YOU KIDNAPPED MY DAUGHTER, AND YOU ARE ASKING ME WHAT I'M DOING HERE? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

"I…I" I controlled myself with difficulty. "I _live_ here you stupid woman. Your pig husband has been abusing the child for _years"_ She gasped. "_years _Christine! Where the hell have you been, Mars?" I felt my temper rising once again. "You have stood by, and watched as your three daughters where beaten, starved, RAPED! And you did nothing. She is not your child, she never will be. Your precious victome, who you left me for, _gave_ her to me." I stopped as she began to cry.

I laughed at her. "Tears, are you _crying_ Mme. De Chagny? Why, why would you cry for something that is not your concern? Did I hurt your feelings? Did I upset you? GOOD! It pays you back for being a backstabbing bitch, and for abandoning your daughter." I stared at her for several moments before realizing that she wasn't looking at me.

"… Erik?" I turned around slowly, knowing how jumpy my Christine was. "Yes, my dear?" I asked gently, surprised at the sudden change in my mood. "Sit, so I can look at your side." My side…? Memory flash… Alley, people, swords… I staggered, and landed heavily on the ground. "Dumbass" she sighed, before stripping my shirt off. " Don't look at my face…" I muttered. She had never seen the distortion, and I did not want her seeing it now. I should have known that she would look as soon as I told her not to, but I was a bit dazed from the blood loss. She looked at it while bandaging me. She stared at it for a few moments, but did not scream. Instead, she ran her hand over it, and hid it; her eyes plainly showing that it was for my benefit, not hers. We walked into… well, she actually half-dragged my sorry ass to my bed. "Get out" she said flatly to her mother. Christine De Chagny simply stared at her. "You don't want to come home?" She asked, disbelievingly. "I am home." Chris said simply, turning her attention back to me.

I watched Daroga pull her out of the room. "You want to stay here Chris?" He asked.

"Yes" she didn't even turn to face him.

"I will get you some more dresses then. Your 16th birthday is next month, and you deserve them"

Now she turned. "Thank you, parrain"

"Je t'aime Christine"

"Je t'aime"

After he had left, dragging a now hysterical De Chagny, out with him. Christine laid her head on my shoulder. "Don't ever do that to me again," she meant the wound I guessed.

Just as she was falling asleep she whispered "Je t'aime Erik" "Je t'aime" I whispered to her. She pulled her face up level with mine, kissed me full on the lips, which was shocking because she had never done it before, settled on my shoulder, and fell asleep.

Parrain- Godfather

Je t'aime- I love you


	12. One Love

_How was last chap? I liked it because Christine finally gets what's coming to her. _

Christine's POV

Several Hours later

I woke up slowly. I was disappointed when Erik was not in his bed. I had been dreaming… _If you were dreaming blockhead, you would not be in his bed. _I stretched and yawned loudly. As I was about to get up, Erik wandered into the room. His mask was back on, but his shirt wasn't. Even with the large bandage I had put on his side earlier, his well-muscled, broad chest was still very nice to look at.

"Good morning, ma cherie" He said, walking over to the bed.

"Mo…rning" I yawned, stretching. I was startled when he sat on the bed, really startled when he leaned into me, and _really_ startled when he kissed me softly. I had kissed him on a number of occasions; on the cheek, the forehead (what I could reach), on the lips for the first time last night, but as I can remember, he has _never _kissed me.

_Can't say that now_. I thought to myself as he pulled back and looked at me, studying my reaction… I gave him one.

I grabbed his arm, and jerked him down, almost on top of me. He grunted with surprise and maybe a little pain, but recovered quickly. My lips crashed into his as he managed to twist so that he would not land on me. He pulled me closer, deepening the kiss.

I broke when I could no longer deal with no breath. "Wow" I gasped, panting. He smiled at me, and got up. When off the bed, he was his usual charming (and aggravating) self.

"What would you like for breakfast Christine?"

"You…" I replied before I could stop myself. I stared at him, shocked at my own words.

Amusement "I am sorry mlle, I cannot seem to find that in the pantry." He covered my shock with his amusement.

"Gee, thanks… could you look?" I asked, grinning in spite of myself.

"If you wish, I guess I could look…" He disappeared for maybe 10 seconds. " Nope, fresh out" "Liar, you didn't even look" "We don't have any!" "Fine then" I began to pout, something I was very good at, and knew he couldn't resist.

"Christine….." He moved to the bed once more, but this time, I had my arms locked around his neck before he had time to react. I could tell that he was trying to keep himself under control, but I refused to give up. My tongue swiped across his lips, begging entry. He obliged, exploring my own mouth with his tongue. _This is heaven, I could die happy right now_, I knew this wasn't true. I now wanted, needed more. He tried to pull away from me once again, and I gave him a little room. While he was catching his breath, I amused myself by running my hand up and down his chest, tracing around the bandage there. He hissed when I traced the edge of the bandage so lightly that I doubted he could feel it. He then grabbed my hands, kissed me once more, and got up.

"Christine… I…" I watched as he attempted to compose himself. I knew he would avoid me for days now, but… "Christine… I... I… I don't know how to say this, but… I love you. I need you. You are too young, you know that, right?" I stared at him, tears forming in my eyes. "I am thirty-nine years old, and you are not even sixteen yet. I love you… that is why I cannot even think about taking advantage of you…" I began to cry silently. He walked over, pulled me into his arms, and simply held me, whispering "I love you" over and over again.


	13. unexpected guests

Christine's POV 

Several Hours Later

I woke up feeling like my head was going to explode. I twisted around, trying to find a comfortable was to go back to sleep. Instead, I hit a sleepy Erik in the face.

"Shit! Sorry. Kinda forgot you were there."

"Oh yes" he teased, "Very easy to forget someone when you are snoring like a bear" He smirked at me. In return, I smacked his arm. Then I looked at him. I finally noticed that he was not wearing his mask. I stared for a few moments before he covered it with his hand.

"Was there something you wished to see?" He asked me coldly. I _hated_ it when he took that tone with me.

"Yes, actually" I snapped, moving his hand, "This."

I actually couldn't believe that he had hidden something this minor from the world for thirty-nine years.

He was staring at me, disbelief written all over his face. I stared into his eyes, which further shocked him. _I could get used to this _I thought to myself as I started to run my fingers over his scars. I kissed his deformity, and whispered, "I love you, Erik."

The peace was shattered. Screaming was tearing through our home. I covered my ears against the sound. Erik was already moving. I followed him as he ran into the room. Who was screaming was immediately apparent when I walked into the room after him. Meg, bound hand and foot, was screaming at the top of her lungs. Erik quickly covered her mouth and started speaking to her in a voice that clearly spoke of very bad things to come should she continue screaming.

She nodded and Erik let her go.

"W..Where am I?" she asked shakily.

"She needs something to stop her shaking" I whispered to Erik. "I'll go get something from the kitchen." Then, I hurried out.

Once in the kitchen, I was encountered with three things.

One: the messiest the kitchen had been for years.

Two: two younger girls who quite promptly tackled me.

Three: My godfather and my mother sitting at the table.

I stared at the sight of my kitchen for several moments before calling Erik…. Sounding panicked from the speed in which he dashed into the kitchen.

"Oh my god" he gasped, at the sight of what was once our kitchen.


	14. Accusations and Confrontations

_Sorry I haven't been able to update. Have school right now and it takes up all of my time. Anyways. Hope you are enjoying my story (a lot of it is just random, but having fun…) _

_Back to story…_

_Erik's PoV_

When I heard Christine's call, I had been working on Meg. She seemed to be stirring and I wanted to make sure she would be all right.

_Christine-and-me! Impossible! _The voice in my head kept screaming at me. I knew I should ignore it, but I couldn't. I was _very_ relieved when I heard Chris's call.

When I got to the kitchen, all I could do was stare for a few minutes in amazement. Chris was on the floor (having been knocked down by flying midgets ), Madame De Chagny was sitting at the table with Nadir, and my kitchen had been truned into some sort of demented playground. Christine found her voice before I did.

"What are you all doing here?" she demanded, anger making her voice louder than normal… and _much _higher pitched. It grabbed my attention, and I turned to see Christine's two sisters and a little boy now sprawled across her body… the little boy was on her throat. _Explains that_ I thought with a little apprehension. I could not deny that where Chris was happened to be vastly amusing. Unfortunately, it also put me in a position I did _not_ want to be in while dealing with this family; meaning that I did _not_ want to deal with the other members of my little blonde fireball's family.

"A very good question. A good one indeed.", Nadir said in that calm, cryptic way that had always bugged me for some reason.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!" Apparently, it bugged Chris as well.

"It means, my dear girl, that we are not entirely sure why we are here… at least I'm not. You're mother might know, but I don't." Nadir replied smoothly. "Now" He continued just as calmly, "Why don't you explain what exactly you and Erik have been doing here these last few years, hmmm? I am fascinated to know how a half-dead nine year old came to be the feared Phantom of the Opera's pupil, ward, and apparently, lover." The last word hit me like a hammer to the head. Glancing at Chris's dumbstruck face, I busted up laughing with the hilarity of it all.

"What's so funny Erik? You look like a madman… grumbled not that it makes too much of a difference." "I heard that Christ (pronounced like Chris, but with a slight lisp)." I replied. "What is so funny you ask? I shall tell you since I'm _such_ a nice guy. Think about it a minute… A man that I have almost killed any number of times, a woman who almost killed me literally and metaphorically, and a whole bunch of the shortest people I have ever seen, including the ballet rat's kids have invaded my home, pillaged my kitchen, and utterly _destroyed_ my kitchen are sitting here. To add icing to the cake, The man I have almost killed, and am ready to kill again right now, is attempting to pry into my personal life, and is trying to make me feel guilty about having boarded you for several years." I didn't realize that I had started yelling until the little girls and the boy ran to Christine, and Chris whistled shrilly to get my attention.

"You finished?" Christine interjected. "I will tell my story if I can get a word in edgewise here." She took a deep breath and began.

"Raoul, as you know, is a very large business man and investor. He has made out family millions. Unfortunately, it also led to him obtaining several enemies… people who make you look like the nicest and most beautiful man ever. Monsters, assassins, and rapists. We need help. Antionette assured us that you would help us. Please, Angel, I beg you, help my children, husband and myself." When she finishes, her eyes looked subdued. She tilted her face down to look at her dress. I was about to speak when Chris decided to answer instead… at a full tilted scream

"**_You _**want **_our_** help! Do you really think that you **_deserve_** our help? Where was Erik's help when you broke his heart? Where was my sisters' help when father decided that they where good targets to take everything out on? Where was **_my_** help when father decided that I was old enough to learn about sex first hand! Where were you _mother_, when I got pregnant and miscarried because no one told me what to do! Where were you when I was looking for someone to cling to? Someone to support me? What the **_hell_** makes you think that you have the right to come into here, why do you have the **_audacity_** to request **_anything_** from us? You might as well have killed us with your own hands! You're pretty, bloodstained hands. I…I…." She fled, sobbing so hard she couldn't breathe. She stumbled once, but picked herself up and continued going.

I was after her in an instant. I got to her just as she was flinging herself onto my bed, still sobbing. She saw me and bolted over to me so fast that there was no question why she was called Fireball.

"I…I… I h-hate h-her. I HATE HER, I HATE HER, I HATE HER!" It was like she was chanting the words to save her soul. "I know" I whispered, stroking her hair, and kissing the top of her head every once in a while. "I know"

_Okay, gloomy chapter. Had to get all this out sometime. If I get to update any time soon, next chapter should be brighter… I hope. Anyways. First year in the IB program so I have butt loads of homework, and not a lot of comp time, but will update when I can._


	15. Differences between Parents and Children

_Okay, my sincerest apologies for not updating sooner. The marching season and IB took up _all_ of my free time; not to mention the fact that my dad's comp decided to die. Hope you enjoy!_

_p.s. this will jump between Erik and Christine's POV like a mad rabbit, so pay attention._

Christine's POV 

After mother arrived, I couldn't think. I couldn't breathe. After I had screamed myself hoarse at mother, I couldn't keep my tears in any longer, and I fled. When I fell, I almost didn't notice it; I just picked myself up and kept going.

I heard Erik behind me (No one else would have, there is _something_ to having hearing like a cat), and as soon as he walked into the room, I flung myself at him. I didn't even know what I was saying, just screaming. Only one thing permeated my distress-shock. Mother's voice after I apparently said _something_ I didn't mean to…

Erik's POV

"…. _I HATE HER! DON'T LET THAT BITCH COME BETWEEN US! I LOVE YOU, PLEASE DON'T LET HER STAY!"_ I might have been able to get her under control, had not her mother walked in. I had started murmuring to Chris, though knowing she probably couldn't hear me through her screaming, when her mother decided to intrude. She had apparently heard the last words that Chris had spoken, because she was sobbing… and screaming. I took about half a moment to wonder _why_ women had to scream so much when Nadir entered the scene. I looked at him helplessly, absolutely lost for an explanation.

Nadir moved in immediately, taking the Countess, and leading her out, while murmuring platitudes to her. _Thank god for that man_ I thought, while I picked Chris up and deposited her on my bed. She had reduced herself to hiccups and coughs by this time, and I had no trouble with her. I just hoped that she would be able to understand what I was about to tell her…

Christine's POV

When I was calm enough to register what I had said, my mind started screaming at me. It took Erik three times to get my attention, and at least three more to keep it. When my mind finally quieted, he told me something that shook me to my marrow.

"WHAT? She's staying? What, are you going to allow Raoul to stay too?" I had long since stopped calling Raoul my father. That arrogant pig did not deserve to be called a father.

"I have no intention of allowing Raoul to stay, however, you need to think of your brother and sisters. I have absolutely no intention of kicking them out, and do you want to have to deal with them on your own? I am keeping the Countess here on practical reasons, not emotional ones. Please try to understand." His face told me exactly what he was thinking. _Please let her understand, please don't let her reject me for this decision._ I was almost shamed of myself. I would not have ever left him, but I would have refused to even look at him had it not been for that one glance I stole in his direction.

Erik's POV

"Alright, but she earns her keep. I had to, and have more than made up for my board. She is treated in the same way. She is using our home as a shelter, a place to hide from her own choice, so she can earn her hiding place, agreed?" I was amazed. This woman who had just been almost literally screaming at the top of her lungs, was now calmly negotiating her mother's board and treatment. "Agreed" I replied, gently kissing her.

"Now _mon amour_, we need to clean you up. Some women are able to cry without looking like a hazard site… you can't. Go bathe, and then get dressed."

"Only if you come with me" she shot back archly, looking at me seductively. I loved how she could change tones at the drop of a hat. She was a good actress, and great singer, and was very good with a violin and organ. I began to see a plan for her.

"What?" she asked, looking at me with a face so innocent that I felt guilty about having taken her as mine. I had turned her into something that neither of us thought was right.

My property. I loved her more than life itself, however, I might have to let her go.

Christine's POV

I saw the look on his face and knew he was debating leaving me. Knowing that my 'innocent face'- as people liked to call it- had struck up guilt in him. I decided that it was time for my love to see the not-so-innocent side of me.

"Follow me" I said, slipping behind him. I knew he would be curious as all hell. _He is just like a little boy_ I thought, glancing back to make sure he was still following me. He was; with a look on his face that was desire, curiosity, and… fear? I didn't know, and I didn't want to find out at this moment.

I led him into a little grotto I had discovered. Judging from his expression, Erik evidently didn't know about my little sanctuary, or else hadn't seen it in years. The grotto was framed on one end by a small waterfall into a small pool that I discovered had fish in it. The other end was covered in some crystal that reflected what little light was in the room. It was breathtaking, and Erik's breath was taken… although he had only a moment before I was against him, then he was taken up with me. I hurled myself into his arms, and looked up. His surprise made me smirk up at him, and I started tracing his face with one finger, while he looked like he wanted to bolt. He actually would have bolted had I not been holing him so tightly.

"Don't push me away, don't shut me out" I whispered, my hand trailing down to his well-toned torso. He now seemed to understand what I wanted… At least, he kissed me quick enough as soon as the shock faded away…

_Sorry, have lunch coming, Hopefully will have next chapter up before I leave my g-ma's office. Thanks to my reviewers, and I will be introducing my new characters in more detail soon. Plz be patient!_


	16. Buds Bursting into Bloom

Okay… My deepest, Sincerest apologies for not updating sooner. Got swamped with hw. And remodeling is being done to the house… living with my gma right now.  
Anyways, back to story…

Erik's POV

I broke the kiss after several moments, looking at her uncertainly. She seemed to understand my distress,

because she then pulled me over to the side of the small pool.

"Look. Fishes! Mon amour, look!" I smiled at the obvious display before me. 

Chris was looking at me with the devilish smile she never used unless she was planning something 

Looking around the small cavern, I noticed several things at once. 

One- the place was entirely too clean for Madamoiselle Fireball to have discovered recently. 

Two- The crystals on the far wall were either a bluish amythist, or a light sapphire. 

Three- She was a very good little seductress. 

This was an area that was absolutely beautiful, breathtaking, and incredibly romantic. 

She could have brought Satan himself down here, and he would have crumbled under her every whim.

"You aren't looking" She accused. She was pouting when I looked at her, though visibly trying not to laugh. 

But that was not what caught my attention. No, no, no. What immediately caught my attention was that she had slipped off

her dress while I was looking around, and had apparently decided to forgo undergarments this morning.

"…………. N-nice outfit, you t-t-trying to s-start a new fad?" My voice was trembling wildly,

but I couldn't have stopped it even if I had tried. 

If I had been expecting an answer, it was not the one I got. Instead of words, she took the half-step separating us,

ripped off my cravat, waistcoat and shirt, and quite literally dragged me into the water. 

She pulled me under and to the other side of the waterfall, kissed me, and sat down on me. 

Her fingers were tracing the outline of my face when I finally regained the ability to speak.

"What do you think you are doing?" The words came out in short gasps.

"Moi? I am seducing you, taking advantage of you, and-" I pulled her flush against me, my lips glued to hers.

Chris's POV

I moaned into he mouth as his fingers started exploring my body. I moaned aloud as his lips followed his hands.

This could not have gone better if I had handed him a script. I reached out and gently removed his mask,

bringing his attention up to my face. I did not want him masked for this. He looked uncertain and a

little apprehensive for a moment before I kissed him and pulled his focus back onto me and not his mask.

His hands began roaming again, and too slowly found my most private area. I tried not to think about what

had happened last time someone had touched me there. It was too painful still, and this was so much purer

than that experience had been.

His mouth was busy with my breasts, alternating between one and the other, and I almost screamed

when his fingers began a complex melody where his hand had come to rest. His touch was extremely intoxicating

when he was just touching me in general, and the combination of my distinct arousal, where his fingers lay,

and what exactly he was doing was driving me wild. 

When he found my entrance and quickly went in, I moaned so loud I was surprised

Mother and Nadir didn't come running.

He seemed to appreciate my moaning, because when I did he redoubled his efforts. 

I could feel his painfully obvious arousal against my inner thigh with the way I was sitting on him. 

I felt like I was going to explode with the way things were going. I wanted him so badly I couldn't think, just react. 

I reached down and caught hold of his belt. When I got the belt off, he looked up, pausing. 

I pulled his face up to mine and gently kissed him. The next thing I knew, his pants

(which were soaked and his only article of clothing left) had been deposited next to him,

and he was looking at me with such longing I felt my heart would break.

I got up and led him to the far side of the waterfall's small cavern, where I kept blankets

and a mattress I had found around the theater. When he saw the mattress, he picked my up, carried me

to the makeshift bed, and gently set me down.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked, his normally tenor voice a deep baritone. 

I stared at him for several moments. "Yes" I replied, and then he sent me to heaven.

Okay, my first time writing a scene like that. How'd I do? I would love and suggestions you can offer! Oh, on notepad right now, hence no italics. 


	17. Brava, Brava

_This chapter is one that I will be writing with absolutely no plan, so I hope it turns out okay.  
Poke, poke Please review!_

**Erik's POV**

After what felt like several hours, though it had probably only been thirty minutes or so, I finally pulled myself together enough to

actually survay my surroundings. THe little cavern was beautiful, and the waterfall to our right was refracting light and creating several

little rainbows. THere were crystals in here too, though of a light pinkish-red shade that was either pink amythist, or very light rubies.

The mattress we were on showed signs of heavy use. Now, Christine had either knicked it from the theater, was here often, or both.

The blankets were in virtually the same condition. Still in good shape with very distinct evidence that they were used often. (_A/n: The_

_cavern in the waterfall has a few rock shields so the bed doesn't get soaked_ :) )

I looked down at Christines and sighed regretfully. If we didn't get back soon, God only knew what would happen. I debated letting

Her sleep for a while longer, but decided we should probably get back now. And now we come to the bigger problem.

Chris is probably the heaviest sleeper in the world, and waking her up without getting a mess of bruises was hard. I sighed, and started shaking her gently.

When she didn't stir, I breathed her name, simultaeously shaking her.

"Christine, I need you to get up" I said, a little louder. "Christine?" I saw her smile before she had time to hide it. -Okay- I thought.

-If she wants to play, I'll play.- With that thought in mind, I quickly got up, walked to the waterfall, wet my hands in the icy water, and splashed the drops all over her. As expected, she squealed. Unexpected was that she got up and pushed me to the edge of the cavern, soaking me. Even

more unexpected was that immediatly after that, she dove into the pool at the bottom of the waterfall.

After she had surfaced, I called to her, "As appealing as spending the rest of eternity here is, we must be gettng back. God only knows what that

damn Daroga and you're insane family is doing." I added with a growl. She pouted, she complained, and eventually, she gave in, though not before snapping,

"You expect me to take you seriously when you are standing there stark ravng naked?"

I had forgotten that I had negected to dress, nevertheless, I got into the pool, dragged Christine out of it, and took her back to her room. The

place was apparently empty though, so I was less... attentive of my surroundings as I should have been. When we stepped into her room, me naked, and her

covered in my cloak, which had been the only dry item left to put one, her mother jumped off the bed. Chris promptly started screaming at her. She dropped

my cloak, clearly revealing that she was just as naked as I was. This sent her mother into hysterics.

I didn't think things could get any worse... I was wrong. Nadir burst into the room, with Antoinette right on his heels. Both stopped dead upon

enterng. Nadir was surveying the room with a shocked look on his face, and I thought Antoinette was going to faint. christine's face was dead white, and

Chris's face was the approximate color of a ripe cherry. I glanced in a mirror and discovered that I was in virtually the same condition as Chris.

For several moments, no one said anything, just stared at one another. There was no question of what had happened; the fact that we were both

completely soaked, naked, and blushing to the roots of our hair was evidence enough of that.

The silence was broken by a cane flying through the air and colliding with the back of my head. I fought stars for several moments, then, after my

head had cleared, I turned to see Nadir holding Antoinettes cane, and Istepped back as he began to raise it again. Chris had jumped at the sound of the

cane hitting me origionally, and she winced. I wasn't certain why, it was getting harder to think. The last thing I remember was Chris's scream.

"Christ..." Then darkness completely overcame me.

_good, bad, in between? Please review, will try to have the next chapter up today or tomorrow. Thanks to all my readers and in the nexttwo chapters, more people should be introduced._


End file.
